Stuart Bartlett
|gender = Male |age = |DOB = |DOD = |clearance = |IDno = |title = |affiliation = |movie = |oneshot = |tv series = Hellcat |web series = |game = |comic = |actor = Matt Dillon |voice actor = |status = In Custody }}Stuart Bartlett was a hunter who became a leader of the Watchdogs. When Inhumans were revealed to the world, he believed them to be a threat like the Avengers. Bartlett also states that people, despite not being Inhumans, are gifted through experimentations and that they too are a threat. Upon hearing of the death of his childhood friend Gregory Paul Salinger, who was murdered by Trish Walker, he hired a few of his mercenaries to kill her before traveling to the Raft. The plan was a failure and Walker escaped, in which Bartlett decides to hunt her down himself. Knowing that the world already knows Walker's idenity, Bartlett rallied the rest of his people in the Watchdogs to prepare for the biggest hunt orchestrated by Felix Blake. They received a list of targets of those who have abilities, but Bartlett is so keen in wanting to track down Trish Walker to avenge Gregory's death. Upon discovering that Hellcat was infact the person he was hunting, Bartlett tried to take her down on countless assaults, but always fails. He wasn't willing to give up until he learned how she got her powers from Doctor Karl Malus. He kidnapped Doctor Karlin Malus who worked for the Power Broker, Inc. and managed to get the answers. Choosing to ignore the rules of the Watchdogs forbiding any member from getting powers, Bartlett sought to become enhanced as a way to eliminate Walker. His actions nearly succeeded when he almost killed her in a fight, but got away when the police were on her tale. Deciding to take matters into his own hands, Bartlett and his followers kidnapped about 500 people as hostages as a way to lure Walker and every other powered person in every corner of New York City into a trap. This led to a battle between the Watchdogs and the Heroes for Hire, in which Bartlett and Walker confronted each other in front of the hostages. He was beaten and almost killed by his foe, but was spared and left to be arrested by Mahoney. He was later transferred to the Raft. Relationships Allies *Watchdogs **Gregory Paul Salinger - Childhood Friend **Felix Blake **Zoe Valencia **Cyrus Barker **Marion Martinet **Carl Braden **Slade Mallory **Arthur Reynolds / Golden Copperhead **Rembrandt Rico **Mike "Candy" Flynn **Frank Sturgis **Audrey Eastman Enemies *Heroes for Hire **Patsy Walker Temp Agency ***Patricia "Patsy" Baxter / Hellcat - Attempted Victim and Attempted Killer ***Ian Soo / Telekinian **Burly Books ***Tom "Tubs" Hale - Hostage **Alias Investigations ***Jessica Campbell Jones / Jewel ***Malcolm Ducasse - Hostage **Rivals ***Luke Cage **Daughters of the Dragon ***Misty Knight - Hostage ***Colleen Wing **Danny Rand / Iron Fist **Angela del Toro / White Tiger **Matthew Michael Murdock / Daredevil *New York City Police Department **Brett Mahoney - Hostage *Anna Brisson *Hedy Wolfe - Hostage *Jeryn Hogarth - Hostage *Hogarth and Associates **Jeri Hogarth - Hostage **Zaya Okonjo - Hostage **Arnie Berman - Hostage *Turk Barrett - Temporary Ally turned Enemy and Hostage *Claire Temple - Hostage *Rebecca Cross *Kara Killgrave *Rick Rojatt - Hostage *Ted Locke - Hostage *Blaze Kendall - Hostage *Harmony Whyte - Hostage *David Dreir - Hostage *Mal Evans - Hostage *Andy Evans - Hostage *Margarita Mercado - Hostage *Joe Shields - Hostage *Willie Silver - Hostage *Slick Gordon - Hostage External Links * Category:Americans Category:Deceased Characters - Ultron Timeline Category:Enhanced Individuals Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Raft Inmates Category:Resurrected Characters - Loki Timeline Category:Terrorists Category:United States Army Officers Category:Villains Category:Watchdogs